


Twin magic

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: A celebration is held, where you mostly keep to yourself. Alisaie notices this, and offers you another way to spend your time.
Relationships: Alisaie Leavilleur/reader, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Reader, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> For the intent of this fic, I've aged Alisaie and Alphinaud up a year.
> 
> Also, Shadowbringesr MSQ spoilers.

It is impossible to say the First's problems are all solved, but you've made a hell of a start! Eradicating the sin-eaters has been no small feat, but it pales in comparison to besting the monstrous form of Emet-Selch: Hades. It is that feat which you, and your fellow Scions are celebrating today, or rather that was the plan...

While the affair isn't overly grand, it irks you that if you asked any random attendee, they likely don't even know the cause of celebration. You sit off in the corner of the room, nursing a cup of mead. Not exactly the typical sight of a hero celebrating his deeds, but you're as aware as your fellow Scions. The next threat lies around the corner, and this is just a momentary lull. 

Before you know it, Alisaie stands in front of you. Despite it being a party, she wears her battle garb. It shows off minimal amounts of skin except around her legs, all the while still flowing with every movement she makes. “And what are we doing by ourselves?” She questions, offering a light smile. “Enjoying a quiet moment.” You answer simply, not wishing to burden anyone with the more grim of your thoughts. 

A moment of uneasy silence rests in the air, or it would if other attendees weren't getting lost in their own merriment. “This is the wrong place for enjoying a quiet moment.” She mentions after some time. You regret there's no space for her to sit and join you. “The room I've been loaned is quite a bit away from here, would you like to sit in silence there?” She offers, still smiling at you.

It is a curious offer, though not an unwanted one. “That does sound tempting.” You admit. Alisaie nods. “Very well, give me a few minutes and I shall have it cleared.” She says, making to leave. You say nothing, but you have to wonder what she could possibly have to clear up. Is she actually a lot messier than she puts on? The thought amuses you to no end.

About five minutes later, a Viera wearing a guard's uniform approaches you. “Lady Alisaie asked me to fetch you.” She announces with a quick, yet polite bow. You answer with a nod, before downing the rest of your drink with a single motion. You gesture for the Viera to lead on, and follow her dutifully.

Alisaie may have exaggerated how far away her room was, as you arrive in no more than a minute. Maybe it had to do with both the Viera and your paces being quicker? You are after all, quite a bit taller. “My duties are fulfilled, please enjoy yourself.” Your guide says, once more bowing politely before leaving your company. The choice of words were certainly odd, but you choose not to dwell on it. Instead, you knock gently on the door, and allow yourself entry.

Sat upon a large, fluffy bed is Alisaie. She wears the same outfit as before, and still looks cute. Her hair seems ruffled in a different manner, but you pay it little mind. Instead, you focus on the smile she shoots at you. “Much nicer than what they lent me.” You joke, admiring the luxurious bed she sits upon. Alisaie simply pats the free space beside her, and you easily take a seat by her side. “Yeah, this is definitely more my way to relax.” You confess, enjoying the easy silence that sits between you.

It's hard to tell how much time actually passes in Alisaie's company when she begins to move. You raise a questioning brow, but get no explanation. Silently, she gets down to her knees. It is not until she rests a hand on your thigh that you gain the courage to speak. “This joke is in poor taste you know.” You say, trying to play off the whole act on her behalf. Honestly, you expect her to stop, or at least say something.

She does not. Instead; she shakes her head, looking into your eyes almost defiantly. You let out a sigh, but otherwise do nothing to stop whatever it is she is planning. Still without words, she positions herself between your legs. At the very least, she has the decency to look embarrassed as she leans towards your groin. Before now, neither of the twins enticed you, but with her head so near your cock... Well it can't help but rise. 

Her hand shakes, as she brings it to your belt. With fumbling movements, it soon comes loose. She unwraps it from your waist, and lets it fall to the ground. If she wishes, she could have your trousers off just as easily. She moves to do just that, but you finally grab her by the wrists, forcing her to stop. 

“Go any further, and there's no turning back.” You caution, shooting her a serious look. Alisaie looks like a deer in the headlights as she stares back at you. Just when you think she's done with the little act, she nods. It seems she determined to do this. A very obvious part of you is glad that is her response, and you let your grip on her loosen. 

With her hands now free, they finish their journey. She grips the hem of your trousers, and with gusto she pulls them down. Your underwear is now free for her to see, alongside your obvious erection causing the garment to tent. It's oddly cute how her face flashes crimson at the sight. Did she not expect this? Oh well, you wait patiently for her to get over her embarrassment. It doesn't take long, as her hands once more are removing your clothes. 

Your cock springs free as she lowers your underwear, and she let's out a faint gasp as she lays eyes on your now free cock. You can't help but look away, it's quite a flattering reaction after all. Something warm wraps itself around your manhood, forcing you to look back down. Alisaie's hand is wrapped around your cock, as she stares intently at it. 

A moment later, and she experimentally gives you a stroke. You let out a muffled noise of approval, giving her all the encouragement she needs. She settles into a slow, but steady pace of stroking the entirety of your length. It takes little time for the tip to get sticky with pre, quickly spreading along your length with her strokes. 

Almost as if noticing it for the first time, Alisaie's movements come to a stop. Her hand rests at the base of cock, and she brings her lips forward. It's impossible to keeps your moan of delight contained as she laps at the tip of your cock. Pre is quickly replaced with her spit. It is then you see a lightbulb go off inside her head.

She opens her mouth wide, and takes the tip of your cock inside. Eye contact is no more, as she leans forward in an attempt to take as much of you as she can. She gets half your length inside her, before letting out a gagging noise. Quickly she retreats, and gasps for a breath as her mouth now lies empty.

“Y-you alright?” You ask in concern. You get no answer as she recuperates. The moment her breathing returns to normal, she looks up at you with a half-smile. “You don't have to force yourself you know.” You say, trying to be helpful. Still no response. Instead, she once more wraps her lips around your tip. Slower than before, she eases your length into her mouth. She stops just before getting half of you into her mouth. 

A few seconds are all she sucks on you for, before withdrawing until there's nothing but your tip between her lips. Just as you think she's going to let you free, she bobs her head forward to take more of you once more. Her pace is kept slow, but there's not denying the pleasure your cock feels with her head bobbing back and forth down it. 

The pleasure all to quickly begins to force you to your limit, as you feel your member tighten in preparation to finish. “I'm nearly there.” You warn your lover. For a brief second, a look of panic flashes behind her eyes. Quickly though, she lets your cock pop free from her mouth. Your breathing is heavy enough that you can't quite sigh in disappointment. 

Mercifully, her hand replaces her mouth. Her grip is firmer this time, and her strokes are more rapid. You mind however clouds over this sensation, as your legs tighten followed quickly by your balls. You close your eyes, and moan in pure delight as your releases arrives. Your seed fires with force, and you breathe rapidly to catch your breath. 

After one last groan, you open your eyes to look down at Alisaie. Her face is covered in your seed, and the sight of the sticky white stuff coating her is enough to hasten your cock back to attention. You expect to be scolded, but instead the Red Mage looks quite content. Emboldened by such a response, you chance to ask through your heightened breaths. “Should I take care of you now?” 

Your answer comes in the form of your lover shaking her head. She rises to her feet, and points to the door. Apparently that's all she has in mind for today, not that you're unsatisfied of course. You get to your feet, and pick up your discarded clothes. As you re-dress, you chance to look over Alisaie once more that something catches your eye. 

A noticeable tent is pitched, causing her skirt to move in an odd way. You remain silent as you finish putting your trousers back on. You make your way to the door, and turn back to look at whom you suspect to not actually be Alisaie. She stands by the bed, face still covered in your seed. She holds her hand up in a wave, waiting for your exit. “It's been fun.” You say, meaning it.

You stop with your hand on the door's handle. Clearing your throat, you chance saying one final thing. “If there's going to be a next time, you don't need to dress up. Just saying.” You comment, and smirk at the confused expression on “Alisaie's” face. You simply point down towards her tent, before opening the door to leave.

Once you're a few steps down the hallway, you hear Alphinaud let out a loud expletive. The next few days might prove more fun than you could have hoped...


	2. An apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few days since your encounter with "Alisaie". A letter asking for you to meet with her leads to another interesting encounter.

It has been a busy afternoon. You spent the bulk of it aiding fellow Clan Nutsy hunters take down an aggravating mark by the name of Nuckelavee. Honestly though, you want little more than to forget the fae-like horse, and retire for the evening. To that end, you make your way to the Pendants.

Once there, you speak with the manager of suits. You expect the usual exchange of pleasantries, but instead he produces a sealed envelope. A quick inspection, and you don't recognize the seal keeping it closed. Your confusion must be evident on your face. “It is from a friend of yours, they suggest you read it before heading to your quarters.” He explains, and you nod a thanks.

Walking off to a corner, you carefully open the envelope. Thankfully, the content is brief. “Meet me in my room at your earliest convenience.” It reads, signed by none other than Alisaie herself. Well, you have no pressing concerns, and so head towards the room in question. 

It ends up being more of a trek than before, but you make it to Alisaie's room. You stand in front of the door, and let out a content sigh as you feel your blood begin to pump to a specific area. Memories of “Alisaie's” mouth wrapped around your cock doing you no favours. An accusatory cough from behind you snaps you back to the present, and you turn to see an angry-looking viera staring at you. “Sorry, daydreaming.” You quickly admit, not entirely a lie. 

While she doesn't seem satisfied with your statement, you turn back to the door to knock on it. A minute passes with no answer. Just when you're worried you may have picked a bad time to fulfil Alisaie's request, a click signifies the unlocking of the door. Not a second later, and it opens to reveal Alisaie. Her eyes light up as she recognizes you. 

“Excellent, do come in.” She greets, standing to one side to grant you entry. You walk past her, and hear the door close behind you. Suddenly, Alisaie passes you. She sits on her large, fluffy bed, and pats beside her for you to do the same. Is she doing that on purpose? You quickly shake away the thought. After all, you doubt Alphinaud told her things in that much detail. 

Deciding to sit down before appearing rude, you sit beside Alisaie. “I'm glad you could take time to visit me. It feels like an age since we spoke.” She reveals with a sweet smile. It has only been a few days, but when you're constantly hunting down deadly beasts the time does go by a lot faster. Still, you offer a quick apology. “Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty.” She quickly assures.

An uneasy silence suddenly takes over the room. “Actually, it is I who should be apologizing.” She begins after a while, and you raise a brow in response. “Alphinaud tells me you sussed out our scheme.” She elaborates. Ah right, Alphinaud's excitement was probably not meant to be noticed. “It doesn't really bother me, I had fun after all.” You admit with a wink. 

To your surprise, Alisaie's cheeks tint a faint pink. “Still, the deception was untoward.” She sticks to her guns. “Is there perhaps anything I can do to make it up to you?” She asks, making puppy eyes at you. You only need to think for a moment, when something comes to mind. “Well there is one thing.” You begin, and Alisaie moves her head in closer to you. “What exactly was the goal?” You ask, as it has been a question that nagged at you during your admittedly limited free-time. 

Alisaie's expression drops, and she backs her head away from you. She takes a deep breath. “My brother has had a massive crush on you for a while now.” She begins. “I told him to just talk to you about it, but he couldn't work up the nerve. That's when I proposed the little switch.” She continues, and you're surprised to hear it was her idea. “He could have a some fun, while gathering the nerve to confess at the same time.” She finishes. You take a moment to think on what she revealed, and it's easy to find several flaws with such a plan.

“But if I thought it was you the whole time, what if I had gotten a little touchy with you by mistake?” You ask the first question that comes to mind. Noticeably she stiffens. Whilst before she only had a little pink on her cheeks, her face is practically aflame now. “Don't think about it alright!” She demands. Well, you can't rightly let it go after that reaction. 

“There's no harm in telling me.” You say, attempting to get her to reveal even a little more. Alas, you're met with silence. “I kind of liked you as well.” She breaks the quiet with her confession, deciding to look at the floor instead of at you. “But not any more?” You ask, not hiding the slight hurt from your tone. She flinches at your words, but otherwise says nothing.

The earlier unease returns, and you awkwardly sit there, awaiting any response. A sigh escapes from Alisaie. “I wanted to help my brother, and with my plan it meant I might be able to share you for a little while.” She confesses quietly, though not so much that you don't absorb her words. Now it's your turn to go red in the cheeks. Alphinaud's feeling have already been made clear, but now it turns out both of the twins have had their eyes on you? Unexpected, but not unwelcome.

You wait a moment for the heat to die down from your cheeks. “So am I right in thinking you would have preferred your plan not discovered?” You chance to ask, nervously rubbing the back of your head all the while. “I.” She responds before audibly gulping. “Yes.” She admits. 

Despite not thinking with your head, your mind comes up with a plan of its own. “You know, I can always pretend I never found out.” You suggest. Somewhat expectantly, Alisaie gives you a look of disapproval. Or is that what it meant? All of a sudden, her lips press hard against your own. The kiss is passionate but brief, as she quickly parts from you. 

“Lie down.” She instructs, getting to her feet. You're not about to argue, and do just that. You stare up at the ceiling, and wonder what exactly Alisaie has in mind. The sound of a zip being pulled is heard, accompanied by the rustling of clothes. Only a few moments later, and a weight rests atop your midsection. Alisaie leans down, resting her lithe frame across your torso. Your view fills with her cute face smiling down at you. 

“If I recall, you owe me.” She says sweetly, and you're not entirely sure what she means. When you don't respond, she looks off to the side. “Y-you can take care of me now.” She mumbles, and then it clicks. It would seem that Alphinaud did share much of the details of your encounter, not that it matters at this moment.

“Ah that. I would love to, but I'm a little pinned right now.” You decide to play along. Alisaie chooses to say nothing, instead responding with action. Slowly, she moves herself more onto the bed. You enjoy the chance to ogle every inch of her body as she does. 

You itch at the chance to fondle her petite breasts as they pass, but keep yourself reined in. Shortly after, her flat stomach passes by. Once again, you crave to simply sit up, and fondle the Elezen. Thankfully your willpower is strong, and you allow Alisaie to finish her movements.

The reward for your patience is simple. Your vision is taken up with nothing but the sight of Alisaie's womanhood. There is a small patch of white pubic hair resting just above it. And, already it glistens with her juices, waiting to be taken. With no warning, she shifts her knees to force her groin into your face. She practically rests her weight upon your face, and with her being so light you have no issues.

You take a deep breath, inhaling her scent. The smell causes your cock to ache for some release. Enduring the aching, you stick out your tongue. Carefully you run it along Alisaie's slit, causing her body to shiver with delight. You continue to flick your tongue across her several more times, and her breathing noticeably grows more ragged with every movement. 

Having teased her enough, you move on to something a little more vigorous. You move your hands to rest them on Alisaie's buttocks, causing her to yelp in surprise at the contact. It's quite the cute reaction, but you've got better things to do than relish it. You give her butt a gentle squeeze, before forcing your tongue between her lower lips, and into her hole. 

She gasps at the sudden entry, and clenches her thighs together ever so slightly. Your heart skips a beat as you think one of you might get hurt, but quickly it simmers down as her thighs stay apart. With no verbal objections, you pump your tongue softly in and out of her hole. Her heavy breathing soon turns to unbridled moans, as she lets herself get lost in the pleasure. 

Your tongue grows heavy after a while, the gentle pace not being able to save you from fatigue. “That's it!” Alisaie cries with pleasure, just as you are about to change tact. Her womanhood twitches and convulses around your tongue, and fluids squirt from her, coating your face. 

The second her orgasm subsides, you remove your tongue from her. It seems Alisaie is also content, as she quickly rolls off your face. You rest a moment, wanting to make sure she isn't just repositioning herself before sitting up. You turn your head to look at her, and she's lying with her face down in a pillow. Overcoming the urge to make a joke, you instead move further onto the bed. 

Fully beside your lover, you place your head on the spare pillow, simply looking at her face. Or rather, you try to. She seems determined to not even look at you. Thankfully, there's an easy solution for that. You drape your arm around her back, and give a brief, yet tight squeeze. She let's out a light squeak, but finally moves her head ever so slightly to look at you. 

“I'm terrible.” She nearly whispers, her eyes looking a little wet at the corners. “Sorry?” You ask, more than a little confused. Alisaie sighs. “I was meant to let Alphinaud have you, but now I don't want to.” She elaborates. You can see why that might eat away at someone. With a gentle touch, you move your arm so that you can run your fingers through her hair. It's nice and soft to the touch. “Want me to talk to him?” You ask, and Alisaie quickly shakes her head.

“I'll handle that... Eventually.” She says, letting her eyes rest. You're about to stop touching her, and make a move from her chambers. “Stay a while, please?” She asks with a yawn. How anyone could refuse such a request you don't know. “Sure, just let me get comfortable.” You answer, removing your arm from her and getting off the bed. 

With haste, you disrobe; leaving your clothes in a neat pile in the corner. When you return to the bed, you notice Alisaie doing her best to keep sleep at bay. You can't help but chuckle, and simply slide in beside her. With your body now against hers, she wraps her arms around you, and buries her face into your chest. Soon her breathing slows. To your surprise, she snores quite loudly. At least you know she is well and truly asleep. You wrap your own arms around her protectively, giving her a light squeeze just to confirm she's still there.

As you lie there, Alisaie in your arms; your mind cannot help but wonder: How will Alphinaud take this development? How will the other Scions? It can easily go very poorly. Due to these thoughts it takes a while for you to drift off into slumber, but drift off you do...


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud and Alisaie decide they can both enjoy your company, and you finally repay Alphinaud for his earlier acts.

Lightly, you rotate your shoulder in place, the limb aching from continued use of your axe. “Ugh, It's been too long since I wielded this thing.” You complain. “You're the one who chose to neglect your Warrior training.” Y'shtola lightly chastises you, and you roll your eyes. “Thancred's better at grabbing the enemy's attention anyway.” You mumble, earning a chuckle from the m'qote. 

“You should really be thanking Alphinaud, his healing was on top form today.” Alisaie mentions, and you turn your focus onto the only other guy in the group. He looks away from your gaze. “It was nothing out of the ordinary.” He almost whispers. You can't help but chuckle, and wrap an arm around him. With a little force, you pull him close into a half-hug. “No need to be modest these days!” You cheer, causing the boy's cheeks to redden. 

“Enough playing, we should head back to the Crystarium for some rest.” Y'shtola announces. You release Alphinaud, who mumbles something you can't quite hear as he's freed. “Sounds good.” You agree, and she begins an enchantment to warp back to the city. A few seconds pass, when she disappears. A warm feeling spreads throughout you, and your vision fades to black.

You open your eyes after a second, and are greeted with the sight of the aetheryte of the Crystarium. Despite seeing it many a time, it still brings you a degree of comfort just laying eyes upon it. A gentle brush against your arm causes you to look at Y'shtola. “I've some errands to run, but do call on me again when you have need.” She says in way of farewell, and you gently place a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Y'shtola flashes a smile, and leaves your company.

This leaves you alone with the twins, who are meandering about. Usually that means they want something, and that could be anything these days. You're about to confront them on it, when Alisaie gives her brother a none too subtle nudge. He lets out a light gasp, but quickly composes himself. 

“We were wondering if you would join us for the afternoon?” He asks, nervously playing with his hands. Well, you have nothing else planned for the rest of the day, and as of late encounters with either twin have been... Interesting, to say the least. “Fine with me, what do you have in mind?” You ask. “Just come with us.” Alisaie answers in place of her brother. She takes Alphinaud by the hand, and leads him off towards the pendants. You follow easily behind, your gait being more than a match for theirs. 

Shortly, you're outside Alisaie's room for the third time. Alisaie opens the door, and holds it open for both yourself and Alphinaud. You enter the room, and remember your last encounter here. Idly you wonder if the heat stirring in your loins is likewise occurring in Alisaie. Not to mention Alphinaud is also present, who by all rights has pleasured you just as much, if not more.

Alisaie clears her throat, removing you from the brief flashes of reminiscence. “I've spoken to Alphinaud... About us.” She begins, and Alphinaud already looks embarrassed. “We've both agreed to, well...” She stops, trying to think of how exactly to word her sentence. “W-we're going to share you.” Alphinaud says quietly, causing Alisaie's cheeks to turn pink. “It sounds bad when you word it like that.” She laments, choosing to look at the floor for the time being. 

“Share me?” You ask dumbly. “We both obviously like you, and you like us too right?” She asks, and you nod. “Then why should any of us lose out? This way we all get what we want.” She explains, still looking at the floor. You understand where she's coming from to a degree, but is it entirely fair on the pair of them? You say as much. 

“It's really fine, Alisaie and I have shared many things in our lives.” Alphinaud answers, and you raise a brow. “Brother, it sounds bad worded that way.” Alisaie says with a sigh. “We are close enough that we're able to enjoy you together, that is what he means.” She tries to correct her brother. “Okay... Well if you're sure.” You agree, though a few strands of unease remain. 

“Great, now I believe you owe my brother something?” Alisaie moves on, and Alphinaud looks confused. It takes you a second, but you click shortly after. “I recall paying that debt.” You answer wryly, only adding to Alphinaud's confusion. “Alas, you were fooled. I claimed my brother's prize.” Alisaie says in an overly dramatic fashion. Honestly, it's a pleasure to see her in such a light. Your gaze shifts to Alphinaud, who has yet to chime in. “So, how should I repay you for that night of our celebration?” You ask.

“W-what nonsense, that was Alisaie.” He protests. Alisaie, for her part, lightly punches her brother on the shoulder. At least you think that's what she intended, from Alphinaud's wince you assume the blow held little back. “Ah, I suppose such pretences are pointless to maintain.” He says, rubbing where his sister had struck. “Still, considering our new arrangement I'm certain keeping tally will serve little merit.” He waves away the notion of you paying him back. 

“So, I can have him first then?” Alisaie says with a fire behind her eyes. A silent beat passes. Alphinaud let's out a light chuckle. “Very well then. I shall use my favour to get the first turn.” He says happily, and Alisaie rolls her eyes. He clears his throat. “It will be my first time of course, so I ask you be gentle.” A nervous edge coats his voice. “Of course.” You promise, and Alphinaud makes his way to sit on the bed. 

“I'll give you both some privacy.” Alisaie says softly, and heads to the door. “Wait.” Alphinaud stops her as she reaches for the handle. He clears his throat. “If you would, I'd like you to be with me.” He says cautiously. Alisaie waits by the door for a moment, before sighing. “Do you want me to hold your hand too?” She asks sarcastically, but you get the feeling she has no negativity aimed at her brother. 

With a light touch, you put your hands on Alphinaud's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed proper. His breathing grows heavier, and the familiar sensation of blood rushing to your groin flows through you. Alphinaud's excitement is quite clear to see as well, and it's about time you freed his cock from its confines. You start by getting rid of his boots, haphazardly throwing them to the side. Moving up, you make short work of his trousers. 

A lecherous grin spreads across your face, as you look at the half-nude elezen. His cock is erect, and a little longer than you expected. Not unlike Alisaie, he also has a small tuft of white pubic hair sitting above his nethers. “Looks like he approves brother.” Alisaie teases, suddenly standing beside the bed. Rubbing the back of your head nervously, you move your gaze upwards to look him in the eye. He desperately looks off to the side, embarrassment getting the better of him you suspect.

You place a hand on his leg, and softly give it a light caress. He shivers at the action, but does not protest. You repeat the action several times, enjoying the silkiness of his skin. “So, what would master Leveilleur like me to do?” You ask, refusing to cease your gentle motions. “I... Can we just cuddle?” He asks, causing you to freeze still. 

It takes a moment for your mouth to voice your thoughts. “Just cuddle? I didn't need to disrobe you for that.” You joke, thought not viciously. “Seriously brother, the man you've desired for quite some time throws himself at you, and that's all you ask?” Alisaie berates her brother. “T-this isn't how I pictured it...” Alphinaud defends himself. Alisaie's over-all demeanour softens. “How did you picture it?” She asks gently. 

Alphinaud remains silent, and you caress his thigh instead this time. His cock twitches slightly, but more importantly it prompts him to talk. “In the material I... Researched.” He begins, clearly flustered at having to reveal such a thing. “My partner would be lying down for me.” He explains. “I can manage that.” You assure with your best impression of a certain gentleman's smile. 

A few minutes of preparation and shuffling later, you're lying flat on the bed completely nude. You lean forward ever so slightly to look at Alphinaud. “Better?” You ask, earning a nod. Leaning back down, you rest your head on the bed, getting comfortable. A second later, and a weight slides into the bed next to you. Turning your head, you see Alphinaud smiling at you. His arm is quickly over your chest, and he lifts himself over you. His leg quickly follows, and he is soon resting his weight atop of you. 

If it wasn't for his cock lightly pressing in to you, the sensation is identical to when Alisaie did the same. Gently, you wrap an arm around his waist, locking him in place. “So, what next?” You almost whisper, causing his ears to twitch cutely. “Simply stay still.” He replies, and you oblige the instruction easily. Starting to move, you unwrap your arms from him, allowing him free movement. In short order, he straddles you, his buttocks hovering close to your manhood. Involuntarily, you twitch in anticipation.

“Alisaie, can you fetch a vial from my satchel?” He asks his sister, her footsteps can be heard immediately. The sound of her rummaging through something sounds throughout the room, before coming to an abrupt stop. “Is this what you had Chessamile help you make then?” She asks, and you can hear the smirk she must be donning. 

Alphinaud does not immediately respond, but that inning of itself is answer enough. Alisaie's footsteps sound once more, and you catch a glimpse of her as she hands an oddly shaped vial to Alphinaud. With a quick flick of his thumb, the vial is opened. “This might be cold.” He warns softly. Not a second later, and you feel a liquid being poured over your cock. It takes a moment, but soon your cock is completely covered in the liquid, and despite Alphinaud's warning, there is no chill. 

Or there wasn't. Suddenly, your hot and throbbing cock is assaulted by a chill. It still stays hard and strong, but the heat it should emit is non-existent. “That's weird.” You confess through grit teeth, unable to remain stoic. “It's normal, I promise.” Alphinaud assures, and of course you trust him. 

There is not much else to say, as Alphinaud moves up to his knees. Carefully, he lines your cock up with his cheeks. He nervously gulps, before committing to his path. As slow as he can muster at first, he lowers his back passage onto your cock. His face distorts into a look of discomfort as your tip begins to push through his ring. He stops for a second, taking a guttural breath.

“If it's too much we can.” You're cut off. “I-I can do it.” He says, and returning to motion, his passage swallows your head. You can't help but gasp yourself at just how tight he is. There's no stopping now, and inch by inch Alphinaud takes your cock deeper. The pleasure of his tight walls giving way to your meat is immeasurable, and you do nothing to stop your moans of delight as he engulfs more of you. 

Finally, you're fully inside. Alphinaud's face is covered in sweat, and more than a little red. He pants in an attempt to regain his breath, and the sight only adds to your pleasure. “Bigger... Than I...” He tries to speak, but can barely get the words out. You can feel his inner walls squeezing, trying to push you out, but to no avail. “Considering you could barely take him in your mouth, you are quite brave.” Alisaie notes, sounding impressed. 

If Alphinaud wished to retort he doesn't, far to pre-occupied with your cock buried deep inside him. He seems unwilling, or unable to move. So, you do what you think best in this situation. With both hands, you reach forward to grab him be the hips. As tempting as it is to encourage him to ride your cock, you simply rest them there. That gets a response in the form of him looking at you with his lust-filled eyes, and rather cutely his ears are drooping down. 

He doesn't seem willing to move just yet, so you do the next best thing. With your weaker hand, you release your grip on his hip to take grasp of his cock. He whimpers as you take hold of him, but otherwise does not protest. As gently as you're able, you pump up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. The wetness of your strokes echoes around you, mixed with Alphinaud's already heavy breathing; it makes for quite the lewd symphony. 

Your hand grows wet with Alphinaud's pre. “S-stop!” He protests, and you stop your movements, though he is still definitely in your grip. A few ragged breaths are your reward, and you're about ready to start again. “I'm ready.” He informs you, and so you release his cock. You place your now free hand back on his hip, ready to help him on his ride if need be. 

He takes his time lifting himself off your cock, and soon only your head remains inside. Your cock feels quite naked without being buried inside him, but it's rectified faster than you think. Without warning, Alphinaud thrusts you into his depths with a single motion. You both moan at the act, you in the pleasure of his walls giving way to your length once more. His insides are quickly adapting to your size, though at his deepest; his walls still push to eject you, causing him to still be delightfully tight. 

“Can't... That much... That fast...” He protests, taking deep breaths between each word. “We can do this slowly.” You remind him, and run your hands ever so slightly up his body, resting your hands on his waist instead. “Okay.” He manages to say, and you feel his body tense as he moves. This time he doesn't let so much of you slide out, plunging back down with half of you still inside. Still, you moan, as his walls push to keep you out unsuccessfully, massaging your cock from every angle. 

Alphinaud does not stop this time, and repeats the action. His rhythm is slow, and consistent. Noticeably, his cock bounces in time with his motions. A few more thrusts, and his confidence grows. He takes more of your length with every thrust. “Fuck!” You shout in your pleasure, and it seems to only encourage your lover further.

Now mostly used to your size, he tries once more to withdraw all the way to the tip. He hesitates for a second, before allowing you into his depths once more. He moans in pure pleasure, and his cock twitches heralding his end. Still sat on your cock, his own spasms a few times, before firing his load. His cum spurts from his cock, coating your chest, and belly. A little even hits your chin, not that you mind. “S-sorry.” He stumbles out, and you simply chuckle.

“My turn?” You ask simply, and Alphinaud nods seriously. Despite already being spent, he begins to bounce once more on your cock. He takes your entire length easily now, and his pace is quite quick. His own, spent cock flops in times with his more rapid pace, and you feel you'll be the same shortly. 

“Here it is!” You grunt, and as Alphinaud hilts you to the base you cum. You shoot your load deep inside him, your orgasm lasting what feels like an age; though I reality it is mere seconds. Alphinaud slides your cock out of him easily, and he sighs as you leave him with a pop. You're content to simply bask in your post-orgasm high, but Alphinaud wants a little more attention. Not caring for the mess he left across you, he comes to lie atop of you. His face is next to your own, and he plants a faint kiss on your cheek. 

On impulse, you wrap your arm around him again, and hold him in place without much care for the world around you. “Not fair!” You hear Alisaie complain, and not a second later you feel a weight slide into bed to the side of you. Careful of Alphinaud, you tilt your head in time to see a fully clothed Alisaie closing in for a hug. 

Before you can make adjustments, her head rests on your shoulder. Her arms wrap around your free arm, and you can't help but chuckle. “Alphinaud, your sister needs more room.” You explain, and with a muffled noise of complaint, Alphinaud slides off you. Alisaie's arm is instantly draped across your torso, just as Alphinaud's is the other side. Both twins do their best to nestle their heads into your chest. 

Quite content with both leveilleurs in your arms, there's really nothing that can spoil this moment. So of course, you must ask. “When do we tell the rest of the Scions?” You ask softly. “Doesn't matter.” Alphinaud hums, lost in the cosiness of your arm. “They'll work it out I'm sure.” Alisaie adds, equally making herself comfortable. 

While you're sure that particular discussion is bound to be awkward, you'd hate to be more a killjoy then you've already been. With that final thought, you simply close your eyes, and allow the twins to get comfy themselves. Not long after, you fall into a sleep more blissful than you could have ever hoped.


End file.
